Fresh Beat Band For Real
by Turkey and Swiss Sandwich
Summary: Okay, so I like this show, a lot. I watch it all the time with my little bro. But the fact that they used teens that act NOTHING LIKE TEENS is just sad. So, I decided to make the show sound much more realistic. Haha, this might be bad. Rated T. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know. This is a children's show for...children. But hear me out, I was watching the show one day(who is of appropriate age to watch such a show) and I realized just how unrealistic the actors are as teenagers. I mean, I know they can't be doing all of that wild stuff that teenagers do on it, but they act so happy and cheery and gross all the time. It's kinda getting on my nerves. So, I've decided to make my own version of the show with much more realistic thingies happening. I know, I have nothing more interesting to do, haha. Enjoy!**

_Marina_

Kiki, Twist, Shout, and I walked down the street to the Groovy Smoothie, our usual hang out after school. Kiki, who was holding Twist's hand skipped happily towards Melody. I rolled my eyes at how gushy and lovey-dovey they are. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, but you'd think after a month of dating they'd stop acting like this.

"Hiya Melody! How are you?" Kiki asked with her usual excited tone and chipper attitude. She flashed her perfect smile at Melody, the sole owner of Groovy Smoothie. She screamed and jumped at the sound of Kiki's voice. This made her drop a whole bowl of raspberries on the floor.

"Oh My Gosh! Melody, I am _so _sorry! I didn't know you were making a smoothie. Here, I'll help you clean the mess up." said Kiki before getting behind the counter and getting a mop from the side of the small shack. _Good_ I thought. _She needs to learn that her happy attitude can be annoying sometimes._

"Oh, it was just an accident. No one has been buying my Sassy Rassy Rasberry smoothies for a while anyway." Melody said as she helped clean up the mashed berries off the floor. While they were doing this, I couldn't help but steal a glance at Twist. He was looking concernedly at Kiki when she looked over at him, and laughing with Shout when she looked away. Okay, I had to admit it. I liked Twist, a lot. Especially since the Moonlight After-Party. After we had performed, everyone went to the Groovy Smoothie to listen to some slow songs. Kiki had to go home because her parents didn't want her to be out later than 9:00, and Shout was getting tired anyway so he left too. It was only Twist and I left, so we decided to dance together. It wasn't supposed to be romantic or anything, but it still was. For me, at least. Ever since, I've been drooling over Twist. It's really awkward since he's been my friend since forever, and even more since he's dating Kiki. If I ever told her that I had a crush on her boyfriend, she'd kill me.

Once Kiki and Melody were finished cleaning up the ruined raspberries, we decided to take our orders. "One Banana Splat for me." said Twist.

"An Outrageous Orangey Blast please." Shout told her as he looked around curiously. Was he looking for someone?

"How about a Cool Cheery Cherry Smoothie?" Kiki asked as if there was a decision.

"And I'll have the Wiggly Giggly Watermelon." I said after settling down in one of the smooth revolving chairs. Melody gave us all of our drinks and we drank in silence. Melody eventually decided to break the ice.

"So, how was Music School? Anything interesting?" Melody asked us with a wide smile. We all looked at each other, wondering who would tell first. Most certainly not me.

"Well," Shout decided to go for it. "We have this _really _big test coming next week. It's counting for a whole quarter of our grade. If we fail it, we might as well say bye-bye to graduating." He finished his smoothie and put it back on the counter. That wasn't the whole story though. There was more to it. Much more.

"And it's sorta, kinda our fault that we have to take it in the first place." Kiki said with a shameful look on her face. She looked away from Melody and finished her pink smoothie.

"How could it possibly be your fault? You're the nicest kids I've ever met!" Melody said as she took all of our empty glasses.

"You should ask Twist that." Shout muttered before Twist elbowed him in the arm.

Twist looked at Melody. "Okay, we were just goofing around, you know? It was last period. We were excited because we heard that there would be this big 'Battle of the Bands' this Friday. So, the four of us were sitting in the back row and..." Twist began explaining the whole story. I couldn't help but have a bit of a flashback about it as he talked.

The four of us were in the back of the classroom. Ms. Piccolo had just informed of the class of the big "Battle of the Bands" this week.

"Class, it will be the biggest most kickin' bash you've ever been to! There will be 5 bands playing and the audience will vote and narrow it down to three. Then, those three will play their best song, and the audience gets to vote who wins! That band will get their very own record deal sponsored by Read's Music Store of course." Ms. Piccolo watched us as the class cheered. Kiki was going flipping mad over the news.

"Seriously? Hip Hop and Pop, that's amazing!" Kiki then began to dance around the room along with Twist and a few other students. Shout and I were talking to other students about the big announcement. Ms. Piccolo was trying to calm us all down, but to no avail.

"Class? Please stop dancing on the desks! Class! Come on you three, don't throw your papers in the air!" She became restless. "CLASS!" the room fell silent at her yell. Everyone sat down except for Twist and Kiki who were still dancing in the corner of the room, staring deeply into each others' eyes. I felt sick at the very thought of it.

"Twist and Kiki, sit yourselves down _this instant_!" Ms. Piccolo said threw gritted teeth. I've never seen her so mad before. Twist looked over at her and then smiled. He then proceeded to make the biggest mistake ever. He laughed.

"HAHAHA! Oh, Ms. Piccolo, you're hilarious! I love how you made you're face so red! You look like a tomato or an apple even! You're the best. And to think, you actually expected us to stop dancing during a class about the history of dance! HAHA, score one for Piccolo on the Joke-O-Meter!" Twist explained. The class was silent in shock. We all stared at Twist with wide eyes as if he was a madman. Did he really just say that to Ms. Piccolo? Kiki let go of his hands and ran back to her seat when she saw Ms. Piccolo's eyes burn with fury. She walked over to Twist.

"Sit. Down. NOW." She said and Twist, looking extremely confused walked back to his seat.

"What just happened?" he whispered to me.

"You mean other than the fact that you just got put into your place by Ms. Piccolo? Oh, nothing. Except the fact that she's more pissed than ever, and we're about to get in major trouble!' I whispered back. Ms. Piccolo was writing a word on the board. T-E-S-T.

"Students, since you all are just _so _interested in the art of dance, I guess you wouldn't mind if we had a huge test on it next Monday. It will count for a quarter of your beloved grade. You can all thank Grand Master Twist over there for that. Class dismissed." The class all got out of their seats, glaring at Twist and Kiki. Once we were all out of Ms. Piccolo's earshot, all hell broke loose.

"Nice going Fresh Beats! Now we're all going to fail!" one short boy with the world's craziest haircut said.

"Thanks to you, we don't stand a chance at graduating!" a girl with dark brown hair with several green highlights yelled.

"We are so not voting for you guys at the Battle of the Bands!" Keri and Kelly Vincent said. They were incredibly popular, so everyone always agreed with what they said.

"Yeah!" the rest of the students erupted and told us to kiss our record deal good-bye. Great.

Twist then finished his story and looked solemnly at Melody. He hung his head down after seeing her disappointed face. "I didn't know that she was serious." He said quietly. "Everyone probably hates me now." I looked at Twist, and wanted to give him the biggest hug in the world. But before I could, Kiki beat me to it. She wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged back. I resisted rolling my eyes luckily. I decided to comfort Twist in my own way. With advice.

"Look Twist, they don't hate you. They're just mad at the moment because they don't want to fail the class. That's all." I said while patting him on the back.

"Yeah, they'll get over it as soon as the test is over. Hey, maybe they'll even forget about it by Friday! We could still win the competition!' Shout said optimistically. I wanted to believe him, but how?

**That's the first chapter jiblets! Hope you liked it-or at least didn't hate it. See how much more convincing it is when they act like actually people instead of constantly happy drones? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! At the moment, all I can say is WOW. I DID NOT expect so many people to like this(I expected like 2 people) and I just want to say, thank you! So, for my 7 reviews, 3 messages, 3 faves, and 7 alerts for this, I will continue this story! I know, I'm sooo late, but I think I remember where I was going with this. So, enjoy!**

There the four of us sat: Shout, Twist, Kiki, and I. We were in the lobby of our apartment complex, trying to think of a new song for the Battle of the Bands. We were having trouble thinking about which one to choose out of all the ones we had already made, but we realized that a new, fresh song would be best. There was one problem though.

"What the heck is this song supposed to be about?" Shout asked as he left his post at his keyboard and plopped down on the large couch. We had already spent three hours trying to wrap our heads on a cool song topic that we haven't done yet. The trashcan next to the couch was filled to the brim with several crumpled papers with incredibly dumb song lyrics like "Bop the shop, 'cause we're on top" and "Let's dance like we have ants in our colorful pants". It was an embarrasment.

Suddenly, Kiki stood up with a wide smile on her glowing face. "I got it!" She said excitedly. "How about we make a love song!"

The rest of us (aka, the people who are actually normal) just looked at each other, not sure how to say to Kiki of all people, no.

When no one said anything, she frowned and put down her guitar. "Guys, come on. It's all we got. Either that, or we make another stupid song about the weather." She said, referring to the song we had made about rain. I had actually liked that song, so naturally, I took offense to her statement.

"Hey! You liked that 'stupid song', pretty well, so maybe, just maybe, we should sing another weather song." I said, shocking myself a bit. Kiki looked a little hurt, but didn't miss a beat.

"I only said I liked that song because we had already wasted so much time on it. It was the only thing that we came up with. In reality, that song was probably one of our worst." She said now picking her guitar back up. "Now, I already have an idea for the love song, so if you guys want to have even a chance at winning, I suggest we get started." She said in a surprisingly bossy tone. She usually sounds so...nice. Now her true colors show.

"No," I found myself saying, throwing my drumsticks on the floor in anger. "We haven't even agreed on your mushy, little love song yet. We're a band. We make decisions as a team. And, I for one don't want to do the love song." I said, feeling more empowered. I looked around. Twist and Shout were staring at me with eyes wide and their mouths gaped open. The only difference was the Shout's mouth was curved up into a smile, as if he totally agreed with me. But, Twist's was a perfect "O", like he was shocked, and afraid about what was going to happen next.

Kiki stared me up and down. I almost thought that she was sizing me up, to see if she'd win in a fight, or something. But in the end, she looked down and uttered a quiet "Fine".

I couldn't help but smile. We continued brainstorming until we finally came up with the perfect song(it was Twist and Shout's idea): A graduation song. Well, it was more like a freedom song. A song about finally graduating, and heading off to the world, away from parents and being able to make your own choices.

Once we had all the lyrics down, we decided to make the music. It was pretty upbeat, like most of our songs, but it didn't sound nearly as babyish. Shout set his keyboard to a more techno setting; I made the beat a lot more intricate than the usual rat-a-tat-tat; Kiki's guitar playing sounded more, I don't know, emotional; Twist's rap was up another level-no more raps about rhyming.

We were finally done, and trust me, we were glad. When we were all pretty much ready to go inside of our own apartments, Kiki stopped mid putting her guitar in it's case.

"Guys, we need another song." She said in a worried tone. We all turned around to look at her, confused.

"What do you mean, 'we need another song'?" Twist asked, taking his headphones off of his head.

Kiki sighed. "I mean that for the Battle of the Bands, we need two songs, remember? One for the first round, and another for the second round. We're not done yet."

I gave out an exasperated sigh, and looked out the windows of the apartment. It was already dark, and I could tell that everyone was tired. There was no way that we would be able to make another song.

"It's late, Kiki." Twist said, voicing my thoughts. He always seemed to be able to do that. "Maybe we could do it tomorrow. The contest is on Friday, we have time."

"That's just the thing, it's on Friday. The test is on Monday. Have any of us studied yet?" She asked, waiting for our answers. We each shook our heads, shamefully.

"Thought so. We need to study for the rest of the week, guys. Piccolo is sure to drown us in homework just out of spite. We have to start now." She finished with her arms crossed. She looked ready to buckle down.

"Fine. Let's get to song-writing." I said and sat back down in front of my drums. Twist put back up his turn tables, and Shout set up his keyboard. Kiki smiled and took her guitar out.

"So, what should the song be about?" She asked, innocently, but I could already see through her scheme. She wanted to do the love song. I would have said something, but I was too tired, so I let Twist suggest a love song. I let Kiki jump up and down like a little girl, squealing "Yeah!". I let Kiki run over to Twist and kiss him full on the lips. And, I let her start the song with her very own guitar solo.

I hate it when I'm tired. The worst things happen when I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, once again! Thank goodness I haven't caught the awful Writer's Block yet! Eh, I probably will, eventually. Anyways, thanks to everyone who likes this! Oh, and slight swearing in this chapter. Now, enjoy the story!**

"Is it possible to die of sleep exhaustion?" Shout asked in a tired, almost slurred voice. We had _finally _finished the the fluffy song. It was so lovey-dovey that I could just puke if I listen to it again. I mean, who couldn't hate a song that starts with "The first time I saw you, I knew that I loved you, because you were so amazing"? Does that even make sense? If you're seeing this person for the first time, then how do you immediately fall in love with them?

"Actually, it is. But that's only if you're awake for a whole week, or something." Kiki answered, putting away her guitar. "We got a lot of work done, guys. Be happy! All we have to do now is study for the test!" She said, picking up the case.

"I guess..." I said, my voice trailing off. I was way too tired to say proper sentences. I checked my watch. It was 1:00. Great.

"Well, I'm heading straight to bed. Goodnight, everyone." Twist said. He tiredly patted Shout on the back, side-hugged me, and kissed Kiki on the cheek as he made his way to his room. I tried to roll my eyes, but even my eyes were tired, so it looked like they were rolling to the back of my head.

Shout stretched a little and said goodnight, too. He went into his room, leaving Kiki and I in the lobby. She looked at me, and an awkward silence settled over us.

"So..." Kiki said, awkwardly rubbing her arm. She looked straight into my eyes, expecting me to say something.

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't say this now, I would regret it. "I'm sorry. About our little fight, I mean. I was being dumb and-"

"No, you were right. I was acting pretty bossy. But hey, in the end, we made the song, so everyone's happy." She said, matter of factly. I squinted my eyes at her as she looked at the floor. Of course, in the end she always gets what she wants.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, um, I guess I should get to bed, now." I said, incredibly desperate to leave this awkward situaton. But, instead of me finally being able to leave so I could sleep, Kiki grabbed my arm. I turned around, a bit freaked out at the sudden contact and looked at Kiki. "Um, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just..." her voice began to trail off again as she looked around the lobby, as if someone was watching us. Kiki then took a step closer to me. "Do you think there's something wrong with Twist?"

"What? No! Why?" I asked, flabbergasted. There's nothing wrong with Twist, AT ALL. And I should know. He's funny, creative, and above all cute. What did she see wrong with him?

Kiki sighed and looked at the ground. "Well, he's been sorta stand-offish with me lately. He won't talk to me as much as he used to, and when it comes to our dates, it's like he'd rather be somewhere else!" She yelled, looking hurt.

"Oh," I said, mostly because that's all a girl can say when she realizes that the guy that she's liked for almost a whole year might not like his current girlfriend anymore.

Kiki ignored my loss of words. "I was hoping that the love song would bring some sparks back, but it was like nothing to him! Sometimes, I don't even know if he has a brain anymore!" Oh no she didn't just say that.

"Well, Kiki, did you ever give it some thought that it might be _you _that's causing the issue?" I asked, making sure not to insult her right away. Maybe she had an explanation for being so rude.

She scoffed. "Of course not, Marina! All I've ever done is try to make this relationship work! All _he's _done is just sit around like the idiot he is! Hell, he's so annoying sometimes I even feel like-I mean nothing." Kiki said stammering at the last part. Of course, I was offended for Twist. Here's his girlfriend, the girl he loves, _insulting him _like it's the easiest thing in the world!

"No, Kiki, you've said so much, why don't you just finish that sentence?" I asked with my arms crossed.

Kiki looked around again. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone." She said and I nodded. "Last week...I considered cheating on Twist. But I didn't! I swear!" She yelled defenisively. At the moment, I didn't even care if she had done something. Just the mere thought of it disgusted me.

"Kiki, you need help. I strongly doubt it's Twist causing the problem. It's most likely the fact that you're an overbearing, lying, bitch!" I yelled at her before packing up my drum set and stomping into my room.

I rolled the drums over to the side of my purple and blue room, and fell right on my bed. Even though all I wanted to do was sleep at the moment, my mind was trying to process so many things. My head was beginning to hurt just thinking about what happened in the past 6 minutes.

Mostly, I couldn't believe that Kiki would even think about cheating on Twist! What was the point of that if she could have easily just broken up with him? She must be crazy.

I was also afraid about what I said. Did I really have to call her a bitch? Probably not, but sometimes when I think of Kiki, that's the first word that comes to mind! Either way, I knew it was going to be awkward tomorrow. Fantastic.

And what about poor Twist? He has no idea how much of a liar his so-called girlfriend is! Should I tell him? Or should I have Kiki sort this out herself?

I sighed as I curled up into a ball in my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh, I have finally returned. I apologize for the surprise hiatus, but with school and sports, I had no time to write! But summer has arrived, and alas, here is the next chapter!**

Do you know that feeling when you immensely regret doing something the second you wake up in the morning? That feeling you get when you realize you did something horrible, but know that it's way too late to fix anything?

Well, that's exactly how I felt at the moment. I knew that calling your "best friend" a bitch, was going to have some major consequences.

I woke up to the sound of loud knocking from my door. Still in my blue and purple pajamas, I walked to the door and tiredly opened it. Of course, the knocker was none other than Twist.

"Marina, I need you help!" He said, before yanking me by the arm out of my room and into the empty lobby. The sun outside had just risen, making a bright beam of light shine through the windows and hit me right in the eyes. How fantastic.

"Sure, Twist. It's not like I was sleeping or anything," I said sarcastically, before sitting down on the couch. It felt so soft and warm, I was practically asleep again before Twist woke me up...again.

"Marina!" He said, quite anxiously. "This is not the time for sleeping! You have to help me, and before Kiki or Shout wakes up." I tensed at the very mention of Kiki. This could not be happening.

"What's going on? Is something...wrong?" Fear was beginning to build up inside of me at the mere thought of Kiki. What if she told Twist about our conversation last night? That would mean that he was going to tell me that he never wanted to see me again because I hated his girlfriend. I could never let that happen. "I'm sorry, Twist."

He had a look of worry in his eyes, but it soon changed to confusion. "About what? About the song? In that case, it's not your fault, Marina. It was mine for letting Kiki just...take over. It was definitely not one of my more macho moments." He then smiled in that laid-back and adorable way that I had loved to see on his face. I laughed a bit to myself, for thinking that he had woken me up to yell at me. The day anyone sees Twist angry, is the day that pigs fly.

"Right. I should have known. Kiki did go kinda overboard last night." I replied, slyly. I decided that I was going simply hint about Kiki being a terrible girlfriend, so in a worst case scenario, Kiki can never blame me if they break up. "So, what do you want me to help you with?"

Twist playfully rolled his eyes. "The song, of course." He said as if it was obvious. "We need to rewrite it before the others wake up. We have about an hour before they wake up, so let's get to it!" He yelled, before passing me a notebook and a pencil that had been laying on the couch. I laughed at his exuberance, and took the supplies giddily, glad to finally be alone with Twist.

About forty five minutes of laughing, writing, and humming later, the new and improved song was done. With the same music that Kiki had composed, we had turned her love ballad into a song about friendship. It was perfect. Twist put his arm around me and sighed.

"Well, I guess we've done it again. We should be...professional song writers or something." I laughed and checked my watch, which read 7:35. The four of us usually headed out of the apartment complex together around 7:45, and waited for school to start.

"I better go and get ready. I don't think I'd want to go to school in my PJs." I said quickly before jumping up off the couch and making my way to my room.

"Alright. And, Marina?" I turned around as I heard my name. I looked at Twist expectantly. "Thanks."

I grinned. "Anytime, Twist." I said before entering my room, and shutting the door. I took the world's quickest shower, and just barely got dressed in time. My hair was still wet, but I didn't really care. I exited my room, to see Shout doing something on his cell phone, and Kiki sitting on Twist's lap, talking to him about something stupid, as usual.

"I think our next date should be at somewhere fancy. Like that new restaurant that just opened up! What was it called again? Oh yeah, Chez D'Amour. Doesn't it sound romantic, Twist?" Kiki asked him as she annoyingly fluttered her extremely long eyelashes at Twist, who frankly didn't seem to give a damn. He just nodded and uttered a quiet "sure".

"Oh! And, we should rent out the entire place just for us! I'm sure you can afford it. It'll be super amazing and magical. I'll have to buy the prettiest dress for it, though. Eh, I'll think of something." She continued, not even stopping for air. Twist's eyes widened when she said the part about renting the restaurant just for the two of them. It would cost a ton, and Twist definitely did not have that kind of money. She's either an idiot, or crazy.

I cleared my throat, having heard enough. The three of them looked at me, Kiki with a nasty glare and Shout with relief.

"Finally, she emerges! We were wondering when you would come out, Marina." Shout joked, before putting his phone into his pocket. Twist chuckled before Kiki shot him a look, which quieted him immediately.

"Marina." Said Kiki with enough malice to scare a lion away. I held my head up. She wasn't going to scare me away. No more regrets.

"Kiki." I said in the same exact fashion. I sauntered over to the couch that Twist and Kiki were sitting on, and gave Twist a smile, which he returned. Of course, this made Kiki's face turn an angry red. She stood up, making the two of us only inches away.

"We need to talk, 'Rina." No one calls me 'Rina. Ever.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, _Ki_. It's more like _you _have some explaining to do, unless you would like _me _to do it for you?" At this, Kiki's ego seemed to shrink, and she sat back down, not on Twist's lap this time. He must have noticed the obvious tension, so he stood up and clapped his hands together.

"So, how about we get going to school, huh? Don't want Ms. Piccolo to threaten our lives again!" Kiki and I let out a chorus of half-hearted giggles, and the four of us left for Music School.


End file.
